


Birthday Treats

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. What was the perfect birthday to Hotaru?





	Birthday Treats

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

What was the perfect birthday to Hotaru? She smiled and glanced at her family. Michiru with Haruka and Setsuna. She turned to a large birthday cake in front of her. Hotaru recalled eating a slice of cake earlier. One glance at a new present. A new stuffed firefly. Birthday treats.

 

THE END


End file.
